


Winter Is Only A Season.

by Polaroid_Memoir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But Healing From That, Christmas, Claiming Back Traditions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Healing, M/M, Melancholy But Very Hopeful, Past Character Death, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Soothing Vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/pseuds/Polaroid_Memoir
Summary: Hank has never been the hugest fan of winter, but after so long of feeling the cold he feels that he's ready to warm up to it.***After losing Cole, the winter and Christmas in particular have always been difficult for Hank, but with the progress he's been making over the years and with Connor's support he decides to try and dip his toes into celebrating again.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Winter Is Only A Season.

Winter wasn’t a particularly easy time for either of them.

For Hank, the festive season approaching filled him with the sense of everything he’d lost. Empty. Cold. Painful. 

For Connor, it refreshed in his mind all of his experiences from the first few months he’d been activated. Confusing. Cold. Painful. 

They’d decided to skip celebrating their first few Christmases together, in fact the very first one passed them right by, as they, (along with the rest of the world) were still reeling in the wake of a successful revolution and trying to make sense of the new world, and of each other.

In fact, they found that they had started making sense _together_ it had been a long time coming, but slowly, Hank and Connor’s enduring friendship had built up into a wonderful relationship, full of healing and kindness and love. 

Of course, this time of year still brought back pain, of course it still hurt, this kind of long aching grief never fully disappears, but it was infinitely more manageable now he’d been through therapy, and now he had a support network. Not just Connor, but he’d managed to heal his old friendships too; Ben, Fowler, hell, even he and Gavin were on good terms now…

Things were, more or less, looking up from this point, and instead of dreading the season ahead, Hank chose to hope that this year would be better… That this year he could start claiming back some of the things about the season he used to enjoy, and that he could celebrate what he had here. 

He'd start small, so as not to become overwhelmed, just a little bit at a time. He talked it over with Connor, this year it would just be the two of them, just to test the water...

* * *

Connor had agreed to help Hank put a few decorations up this year, nothing fancy, just something a little festive. He wanted to help Hank to heal, to embrace what he was ready to, and if it turned out he wasn’t quite ready enough, that was okay too.

Post deviancy there had been many times for Connor that were exactly like this, times when he wanted to try something hard, or something that brought back bad memories, and though they were difficult, they were still things he wanted to push forward through. 

So Connor understood perfectly, and he was more than happy to support Hank through something in the same way Hank had supported him all those times before. 

“I think that’s the last of it,” Connor said softly to Hank as he finished placing tinsel around the final photo frame; A group photo of the DPD at Hank’s leaving party, everyone wearing a happy face as they pulled champagne poppers, Hank in the middle smiling and teary eyed, the confetti had just started to fall into his hair the instant the photo was taken, and it seemed apt right now that the confetti resembled snow. 

“I’m finished with the fairy lights in the window too,” Hank replied, as he turned to see the rest of the room, “Hey, it looks good.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Connor smiled, “It’s not too much is it?” 

“No, it’s perfect,” Hank said, he wrapped his arm around Connor’s waist side-on and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Thanks, Connor."

"You're very welcome. Would you like a rest now?"

"Yeah could do with one. Fancy some herbal tea too."

"You sit down, I'll make it," Connor said. 

When Hank made for the couch Sumo stood from where he'd been lounging in his bed, and followed Hank over, requesting a space to sit with him. Hank laughed and sat down, then patted the couch next to him, "Up you come boy, though I don't know where Connor will sit if you take up too much space." 

Sumo jumped up happily and settled with his head in Hank's lap, ready for pets that Hank gladly supplied. Connor watched on from the kitchen as he brewed the tea, a soft smile on his face, this was his family and he loved them so much. 

When the tea was prepared, Connor brought it over "It's still very hot," Connor warned as he set the cup down on the coffee table, the handle facing towards Hank. 

“Thanks, Con,” Hank said, "Sumo took the whole couch up…" 

"I see that," Connor chuckled, "I guess it's my turn to sit on the floor," Connor answered, taking a spot on the carpet by Hank's legs. 

"Hi Sumo," Connor said as he made eye contact with his favourite dog. Sumo nudged his head forward and gave Connor's face a big lick, "Okay yes, I love you too Sumo," Connor laughed and Hank did too, Sumo seemed to smile along with their laughter as if he was proud of himself. 

Once the laughter died down, and the room became full of an easy quiet, Hank spoke up again, “Hey, Connor, thanks for all of this."

“It’s no problem Hank you know that… You know what? I’m coming up,” Connor stated as he rose to his feet, “Scoot up, Sumo!” 

Sumo moved, and Connor managed to push himself into the space next to Hank before Sumo unceremoniously flopped back down to his previous position, only now using both Connor’s and Hank’s laps as pillows. 

“Hello, again,” Connor said to Hank, who smiled widely in response. 

“Hi, the view better up here?” 

“Yes, it is actually,” Connor replied, leaning over to cuddle up to Hank. 

“It’s quite cosy in here now,” Hank said idly as he observed the decorations, “You know, when I first planned this I wasn’t sure how I’d feel once it was all up...”

“How do you feel right now?” Connor inquired, nuzzling into Hank's cardigan as he spoke.

“Honestly, a little melancholic, but also… Happy too. It’s weird, but, I’m glad we did this.”

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Hank smiled, and even though it’s tinged with a little sadness, it looked like one of those healing smiles. One of the ones that Connor had come to know ever so well, that always signified times getting better for both of them. He looked up at Hank and smiled back at him in the same way. 

Hank looked over at the window, seemingly captivated by the softly twinkling fairy lights, "Cole always loved the lights the best…" Hank stated as he leant forward to pick up his tea and sip it now that it had cooled enough to drink. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah, he liked the big Christmas displays in the city too, when they hung the lights over the streets. They made him so happy…" Hank trailed off, sipping more of his tea. 

Connor snuggled in closer, he was more than happy to listen to Hank reminisce, one thing Connor had learnt was that grief was strange, and circular. He had in fact listened to Hank have these same exact observations last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, but each time Hank told Connor about the Christmas lights it had gotten easier for him. Each time, his voice had gotten less strained and tear stained, each repetition felt like Hank shedding a layer of sadness and becoming more at peace with what was. 

Hank's real strength came from this, he'd needed help, of course he had, but he'd persevered too. He'd fought his demons one by one to get here, and he was healing beautifully without them. 

Connor was profoundly proud of Hank, he'd tell him as much later, but for now he relaxed next to him, sharing a peaceful embrace, free from judgment or expectations, and let him just simply _be._

These kinds of quiet moments they shared were each a treasured memory of their own. Tiny pieces of tranquility and bliss that they carved out between themselves in this hectic and often difficult life. 

They'd faced challenges, beaten overwhelming odds, and struggled through unique kinds of pain together to get here, it only seemed just to take pride and comfort in snatching these moments and holding onto them tight. 

There was nowhere else Connor would rather be with than here. No one else he'd want to spend his time with more than Hank and Sumo, and their apartment, adorned with just the right amount of decorations. Each sparking piece of tinsel and glowing fairy light a small defiant declaration of their desire to keep moving forward; even if sometimes moving forward also meant sitting still and simply being thankful for everything that was, and everything they had managed to achieve _together_.


End file.
